Explosión en las mazmorras
by Rowena Prince-Flamel
Summary: Harry oye una explosión en las mazmorras y acude asustado a ver qué ha pasado. Snape le tiene preparado un castigo muy especial.


**EXPLOSIÓN EN LAS MAZMORRAS**

Título: Explosión en las mazmorras

Resumen: Harry oye una explosión en las mazmorras y acude asustado a ver qué ha pasado. Snape le tiene preparado un castigo muy especial.

Advertencias: contenido pornográfico explícito, lenguaje soez, dominación, dolor/placer, angustia, humor.

Juro solemnemente que los personajes, la trama y el contexto pertenecen por entero a la genial JKR y esto es sólo una travesura.

******SS/HP*********SS/HP***********SS/HP********* ***SS/HP****************

Era un espléndido día de verano. La ausencia de estudiantes permitía a Harry deambular por Hogwarts a sus anchas. Después de su encuentro con la Directora McGonagall, con la que había discutido detalles acerca de su más que probable profesión de auror, se sentía muy animado.

Había sido muy alentador comprobar la confianza que la Directora tenía en sus posibilidades y, sobre todo, se sentía aliviado después de desahogarse con ella, contándole sus dudas acerca de la política del Ministerio, de lo que esperaban de él, quizás demasiado. Pero McGonagall se había mostrado firme en sus convicciones y, lo más importante, le había dejado caer la posibilidad de un puesto como profesor de Hogwarts, cosa que agradó a Harry enormemente. Una breve visita a Hagrid y un maravilloso paseo por el lago mejoraron aún más su humor.

De vuelta al castillo, con el sol aún impreso en la piel y el brillo de las luminosas aguas del lago en la retina, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Hasta ese momento, no se había parado a pensar en su futuro. Siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo como auror, ciertamente, pero ahora tenía muchas dudas.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en la cara que pondría Snape si, al final, acababa de profesor en Hogwarts. Le tentaba la plaza de estudios muggles pero estaba seguro de que le ofrecerían el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar una risita traviesa que resonó con eco por el oscuro pasillo, igual que sus pasos.

Embebido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que iba camino de las mazmorras. El subconsciente lo había traicionado. Tantos castigos, tantas emociones, le habían hecho ese trayecto demasiado familiar. Las lúgubres antorchas le devolvieron la acostumbrada sensación de peligro, el temor y la excitación que había experimentado otras veces desde lo alto de aquella escalera de caracol.

Cuando ya iba a deshacer lo andado, un terrible estruendo, como el de una explosión, lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Durante un segundo, pensó que la escalera se lo iba a tragar, ya que el bombazo había sonado como si un cráter se hubiese abierto en el fondo de las mazmorras.

Atontado, contempló la escalera, asombrado de que no hubiese ningún cambio. Cayó en la cuenta de que Snape debía de estar en el laboratorio y sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, a punto de rodar por ellas.

Ya abajo, percibió un olor agrio y desagradable, como a leche cortada. Con el corazón en un puño, avanzó a zancadas hasta la puerta del laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, ésta, contra todo pronóstico, estaba abierta y por la abertura salía un humo blanco, ligero, como el de una inofensiva vela.

Entró con cautela, temblado de nervios de la cabeza a los pies. La amplia sala resultaba fantasmal con aquella neblina, que se disipaba formando virutas blancas, desapareciendo por las viejas estanterías repletas de tarros con ingredientes exóticos y repugnantes.

Harry sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Snape, entero, de pie, frente a un enorme caldero del que aún salía vapor.

―¡Severus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Snape se dio la vuelta, lentamente. Se lo quedó mirando con una extraña expresión, como de frustración. El hombre suspiró. Tenía los puños apretados. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y su boca era una delgada línea. Un poco más calmado, Harry insistió.

―Severus, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acercó a él, pero Snape se puso rígido, dirigiéndole una mirada fría que confundió a Harry completamente. Extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero el hombre dio un paso atrás, apartándose. De pronto, en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa burlona y maléfica que hizo que a Harry se le helara la sangre. Algo raro estaba pasando, aquello no era normal. Estaba empezando a asustarse mucho más de lo que ya se había asustado con la explosión.

―¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

―Vaya, vaya, Potter – le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír con un brillo afilado y malicioso en los ojos – así que… volviendo al lugar del crimen ¿no es así?

El hombre irradiaba un aura amenazante, como si estuviera a punto de estallar de furia, pero sonreía como satisfecho de tener una excusa para atacarlo. Harry no entendía nada.

―¿Vas a negar que has saboteado mis ingredientes, Potter?

―¿Potter? Yo… Severus, yo no he tocado tus cosas y menos el laboratorio… yo…

Snape se acercó más a él y lo atravesó con la mirada. Ya no había una sonrisa burlona, sino una horrible mueca de desprecio.

―¿Severus? ¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de ese modo, mocoso impertinente!. ¿Es así como tratas a tus profesores?. Estás muy equivocado si crees que yo te voy a consentir como los demás. ¡No eres más que un alumno mediocre y arrogante! - Snape le gritaba ahora, fuera de sí, tan cerca de su cara que la saliva le salpicó las gafas.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, tenía todos los sentidos disparados, su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de resolver un puzle en el que faltaban piezas. Sintió un sudor frío por la espalda.

―Por favor, acompáñame a la enfermería .

Snape se abalanzó sobre él y, antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba clavando la varita en la garganta.

―Dirígete a mí como es debido, niñato engreído ―dijo, masticando las palabras―. Me debes respeto. Llámame profesor o señor.

―Sí, señor – cedió Harry, totalmente alarmado.

―¿Cuándo me cambiaste la etiqueta de los ingredientes, Potter?

―Yo no he hecho tal cosa, ¡lo juro!, no he entrado aquí… señor.

―¿Tienes la osadía de negarlo? ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que la poción haya explotado! ¡Lo sé! ¡Has sido tú, Potter!

―No, señor. No tengo nada que ver con esto, yo… ―pero se interrumpió al notar que Snape apretaba aún más la varita contra su cuello.

―Siempre fastidiándome, Potter. Siempre cruzándote en mi camino ―Snape tenía una expresión fiera, de odio―. Pero esta vez, te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás.

Con un simple y autoritario movimiento de cabeza, Snape indicó a Harry que se echara hacia atrás. Con la varita incrustada en la nuez y mirando como hipnotizado aquellos dos pozos negros que destilaban una cólera fría, retrocedió hasta clavarse el pomo de una de las puertas de la sala.

Un murmullo del hombre hizo que se abriera de par en par. Entonces, la varita desapareció, pero cuando se giró para ver dónde se encontraba, el hombre lo empujó tan bruscamente y con tanta fuerza que se empotró, doblado hacia delante, contra la mesa del despacho de Pociones. Harry no pudo evitar un ataque de tos, cuando el polvo de la superficie revoloteó y se metió en su nariz. El ruido seco y potente de la puerta, al ser cerrada mágicamente, estalló en sus oídos mientras se incorporaba, tratando de ganar cierto control y buscando nerviosamente sus gafas.

―No te muevas de dónde estás, Potter ―rugió Snape.

Su voz, que rezumaba ira contenida, le dio escalofríos. Sintió una punzada de pánico en la boca del estómago.

Snape se plantó ante él de una sola zancada, con la capa ondeando como las alas de un enorme murciélago. Harry, estupefacto, sin saber qué hacer en aquella inexplicable situación, se palpó el bolsillo del vaquero buscando su varita, pero el hombre fue mucho más rápido. Aprovechando la ventaja de su mayor altura y envergadura, le dio la vuelta y lo tendió de nuevo de cara sobre la mesa.

Harry, incapaz de entender qué pretendía Snape, no pudo reaccionar. El hombre lo inmovilizó con su propio peso y, sin que Harry pudiera o quisiera ya hacer nada por evitarlo, lo cogió de las muñecas y las ató a una cadena que salió de la nada, brotando a golpe de varita de la mesa. El frío del metal hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

―Voy a darte el castigo que te mereces, Potter. No tienes escapatoria. Ya no tienes a Albus Dumbledore para proteger a su niño mimado y Minerva y los demás no se atreverán a desafiarme ni a contradecirme si les vas con el cuento. No sabes las ganas que tenía de tenerte en mis manos.

La opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo más fuerte. Aquella situación era kafkiana, absurda. Giró la cabeza tratando de respirar mejor. La postura en la que se encontraba, totalmente tendido sobre la mesa, boca abajo, con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza y los pies sin apenas apoyo, era muy incómoda. Notó una ráfaga de magia a su espalda y al sentir el aire fresco de la mazmorra en las piernas y en las nalgas, se quedó sin aliento. Snape le había dejado desnudo de cintura para abajo. " Oh, no, no, no, esto va de mal en peor…"- pensó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de más. Primero fue un chasquido y luego, un largo aullido que reverberó por las paredes de piedra. Un trazo agudo de dolor le ardía en la nalga derecha. Levantó la cabeza para gritar, para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, pero, de nuevo, el látigo crepitó en el aire y sintió en la carne su lamido como un hierro candente. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

Se encogió, aterrorizado ya del todo, sobre la mesa. Las grandes botas negras de Snape sonaron contra el pavimento. Se quedó inmóvil al sentir una mano callosa y firme al final de su espalda.

―¿Es demasiado para ti, Potter? ¿Dónde está el proverbial coraje Gryffindor?. Quizás es porque estás acostumbrado a una atención más personalizada…

Y dicho esto, Snape empezó a azotarlo con la mano abierta y, a juzgar por el dolor y el escozor, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

―Esto por haber robado en mi almacén durante tu segundo curso.

Harry dio un respingo involuntario contra la superficie de la mesa.

―Esto, por las veces que me insultaste.

Dos, tres, cuatro azotes. Notó, espantado, que los manotazos retumbaban en las paredes de su tracto rectal y su polla empezaba a mostrar interés.

―Esto, por todas las veces que me desafiaste, faltándome al respeto.

Los golpes se sucedieron y perdió la cuenta. Las manos grandes y fuertes, que tanto admiraba del hombre, lo sujetaban y azotaban sin piedad, con sádica precisión, dejando un rastro de dolor punzante que comenzaba a ser insoportable. Apenas podía respirar entre golpe y golpe. Sólo podía gemir ahogadamente contra la madera.

―Esto, por todas las noches en vela, desesperado por no saber en qué peligros te habías metido.

Los azotes eran aún más fuertes, estaba casi seguro de que Snape iba a dejarle la mano estampada en la piel. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que le abrasaron las mejillas. Intentó moverse, darse la vuelta, hacer algo, pero las botas rechinaron de nuevo sobre el suelo de piedra y notó el peso del hombre sobre él. Sus ligeras ropas de verano le rozaron el trasero dolorido e hipersensible. La mano que lo sujetaba pasó de su espalda a su cuello y se cerró suavemente en su garganta. Una voz caliente y jadeante le susurró al oído:

―Ya te he dicho que no te muevas. Y te aconsejo que no me hagas repetirlo.

Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo. La opresión del pecho había cedido ante las urgencias físicas de dolor y excitación. Entonces, Snape lo mordió inesperadamente en el cuello y Harry sintió una ola de calor abrasador, como si hubiera entrado súbita y descontroladamente en celo.

―¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Un zumbido penetrante atravesó el aire y esta vez fue un latigazo atroz el que cruzó sus nalgas, cortando su respiración. Aulló de dolor, pero antes de que su cabeza volviera a reposar en la mesa, aquella voz, sensual y espesa, como llena de deseo, le acarició:

―Shhh… Estate quieto. No he acabado contigo, Potter.

Y entonces, notó cómo algo frío y oleoso se deslizaba por sus nalgas. Dio un brinco cuando las manos que lo habían azotado empezaron a masajearlo extendiendo el bálsamo, calmando la inflamación y el ardor. Un dedo largo y robusto se deslizó entre su raja, tanteando su abertura y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no apretarse contra él. Snape le acarició el culo largamente, metiendo los dedos, rozando tentativamente su entrada, hasta que empezó a gemir contra su voluntad, incapaz de resistirse.

El hombre se apartó. Lo agarró de la cadera derecha y lo separó de la mesa. Harry sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz de su cabello. Snape iba a ver su erección.

―Así que… disfrutando de tu castigo ―luego, susurrando en su oído como ronroneando de gusto, añadió― no esperaba menos de ti.

No se atrevió a moverse cuando una brisa mágica le arrancó la camiseta. Un golpe de bota le separó las piernas y sintió la caliente y dura polla de Snape, a través de sus pantalones, restregándose contra sus abusadas nalgas. Una corriente electrizante de intensa excitación lo recorrió y dejó escapar un siseo de placer.

―Era esto lo que querías ¿verdad Potter? Que tu profesor te castigara como la puta ansiosa y pervertida que eres. ¿Era esto en lo que pensabas en tu cama después de las clases? ¡Mobilicorpus!

El cuerpo de Harry se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas contra la mesa. Las cadenas se ajustaron mágicamente a sus muñecas. Observó, expectante, la salvaje expresión de Snape, que tenía los ojos enturbiados por la lujuria. Otro golpe de varita y sus piernas quedaron también encadenadas, abiertas, flexionadas, con el culo levantado y las rodillas casi pegadas al pecho. Una mezcla de miedo y deseo enardecido se extendió por su vientre.

―¿Qué te parece estar así, Potter? Atado a mi escritorio, desnudo, abierto en canal, como un trozo de carne en el matadero, listo para ser devorado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron vibrar la polla de Harry, que se había puesto tan dura como una roca. La mirada oscura y acerada del hombre recorrió su cuerpo, explorándolo con avaricia. Harry tenía el pulso desbocado. Las elegantes y poderosas manos de Snape rodearon su cintura con deleite.

―No puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tenía de tenerte así, Potter, completamente a mi merced, temblando en mis manos, como una virgen a punto de ser profanada.

Harry se contorsionó entre sus cadenas, gruñendo de frustración por no poder tocar al hombre. El metal tintineó peligrosamente y un hormigueo de inquietud le puso la carne de gallina. El contraste entre su blanca piel, expuesta e indefensa, y la figura de Snape, todo cubierto de negro, era de lo más erótico.

El hombre capturó sus labios violentamente con su boca, como si quisiera engullirlo. Harry se desahogó chupando frenéticamente la lengua que lo asaltaba sin piedad. Lo invadió un deseo irrefrenable de sentir su piel. Las cadenas volvieron a entrechocar y una voz áspera, que no parecía la suya, exclamó:

―¡No es justo!

―¿Y cuándo he sido justo yo contigo, Potter?

Snape volvió a besarlo. Su lengua hizo toda clase de cosas exquisitas y pérfidas enlazándose con la suya. Aquella boca viciosa rompió el beso y Harry empezó a sentirse como borracho, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, mientras Snape mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello. Un rastro húmedo, caliente y viscoso fue bajando hasta su pecho. Se arqueó, ávido de más contacto. Snape chupaba y lamía sus pezones endurecidos. Sus dientes afilados producían una mezcla embriagadora de placer y dolor.

Harry respiraba acaloradamente. Fue vagamente consciente de que los profundos jadeos que retumbaban en la habitación eran suyos. Cuando aquellos dedos infernales, aún impregnados en la sustancia aceitosa, juguetearon con sus testículos, pensó que iba a explotar. Sin previo aviso, uno de ellos lo penetró sin contemplaciones. Sus músculos se contrajeron fuertemente, succionando la anhelada invasión.

―¿Impaciente?

La voz, grave y diabólica, arrastraba las palabras seductoramente contra su oído.

―No voy a hacerte esperar. Voy a follarte sin preparativos. Estás castigado, Potter.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo se inflamaba. Con una floritura de varita, las ropas de Snape se volatilizaron. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver de cerca sus pezones de color ciruela y su magnífica y suculenta polla, que lo apuntaba, erecta y desafiante, rezumando líquido seminal. Contempló fascinado cómo el hombre embadurnaba su miembro con el bálsamo, pero todo atisbo de razón se esfumó, cuando Snape lo agarró con fuerza por las caderas y lo atravesó con un única y poderosa embestida.

Un dolor negro y ciego desgarró sus entrañas. Del fondo de su garganta salió un grito de agonía. Boqueaba, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos, esperando que su cuerpo se adaptara a la brutal posesión. Las piernas le temblaban. Temía otra acometida bestial. Las duras y callosas manos de Snape acariciaban sus costados, como si tratara de consolarlo. Durante un momento de tregua, Harry permaneció como suspendido, con todo su ser centrado en la carne dentro de la carne.

Poco a poco, el inesperado suplicio se fue apaciguando y el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir que Snape había comenzado a moverse con suavidad dentro de él. Por su frente, arrugada en un gesto de concentración, resbalaban unas gotas de sudor. Harry se aferró a las cadenas cuando aquél implacable ariete golpeó su próstata haciendo que lo traspasara un inmenso placer.

Todo su mundo se redujo entonces a aquellos empujones, cada vez más fieros, al sonido húmedo y pegajoso de cuerpo contra cuerpo, a sus gemidos incontrolados, a los sonidos guturales y sofocados del hombre que lo enloquecían, al olor acre y penetrante del sexo, al contacto sedoso de su largo cabello, a los dedos que se clavaban con saña en sus caderas, a sus ojos negros, profundos e infinitos.

Los constantes estímulos que recibía aquél exquisito punto en su interior lo llevaban en volandas por una espiral, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el núcleo de su espina dorsal, que se contorsionaba y tensaba atesorando toda aquella energía devastadora que amenazaba con reventarlo en cualquier momento.

Entonces, Snape asió con fuerza la polla de Harry, dura hasta un punto insoportable, y a Harry le pareció que sus huesos se disolvían, que su sangre se licuaba, que su cuerpo se derretía con un gozo extasiado y arrollador. Dos movimientos hábiles y experimentados del Maestro de Pociones, un último ataque visceral a su próstata y el cuerpo y la mente de Harry se fundieron en un estallido de placer, como si su cuerpo explotara de dentro afuera, con todas las fibras de su ser vibrando en un espacio en blanco, inconsciente, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera aquella incandescente sensación de plenitud.

Las manos de Snape, sujetándole la cabeza, le hicieron percibir, de modo periférico, que se estaba convulsionando y que había estado a punto de abrirse la frente contra una de las esquinas del escritorio.

Cuando recuperó los sentidos, se dio cuenta de que había gritado; aún exhalaba un ruido ronco que raspaba su garganta. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos abrasadores de Snape, aún más insondables con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Le oyó jadear entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo. Su polla entraba y salía ferozmente del cuerpo de Harry como por mantequilla. Abandonándose por completo, Harry dejó que aquellos ataques le restregaran la espalda sobre la superficie rugosa y le presionaran despiadadamente el cóccix. La polla de Snape se dilató y endureció aún más. El hombre se puso rígido, arremetió contra Harry como si quisiera perforarlo entero y lanzó al aire un bramido inhumano y primario, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo indolente y agotado que yacía debajo de él.

Cuando Snape se incorporó, las cadenas desaparecieron. Harry puso los pies en el suelo, pero sus piernas, adormecidas por la forzada postura, no lo sostenían. Snape le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Su contacto revivió las marcas y rozaduras de su piel y se estremeció al recordar el intenso placer que las había provocado.

El hombre transformó una desvencijada silla en un pequeño sofá y lo invitó, con un movimiento de su cuerpo, a que se dejara caer en él. Snape lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con increíble dulzura. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El hombre lo miró fijamente, como estudiándolo y, de repente, sonrió abiertamente. Parecía a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

A Harry le pareció que le habían echado un jarro de agua fría. Furioso, golpeó al hombre en el pecho, con el puño cerrado.

―¿Era una broma? ¿Has estado fingiendo todo el tiempo?

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá, atónito, confundido. Severus seguía sonriendo como disfrutando del espectáculo.

―¿Sabes que he llegado a pensar que la explosión te había vuelto loco o algo así? ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? ―le recriminó―. Por un momento, creí que no te acordabas de nada, que creías que seguías siendo mi profesor y yo tu alumno, que…

―No te enfades, Harry.

―¿Qué no me enfade?

Le temblaban las manos. No sabía si golpearle de nuevo o echarse a reír aliviado. Snape se levantó para atraerlo hacia sí y, ya en el sofá, lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El conato de ira se difuminó como por encanto, pero aún estaba indignado.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Estaba preparando una poción un tanto complicada y, de pronto, el contenido del caldero explotó y se evaporó. Entonces, apareciste tú, con tu carita de preocupación, como cuando estabas en el colegio y te pillaba en falta. Y en mi laboratorio, en mi antiguo despacho, en el que tantas veces te tuve castigado. Un blanco perfecto para echarte las culpas y aprovecharme después.

―Pero… ¿por qué?

―Porque tienes fantasías sadomasoquistas con tus detenciones conmigo.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Vamos, Harry. Nunca has tenido talento para la oclumancia.

―¡Serás bastardo!

Snape ya no pudo contenerse más y sus carcajadas resonaron por el despacho medio vacío.

―Tú también has estado fantaseando con eso, ¿verdad? Nunca me has follado de una manera tan salvaje.

―Aunque me despellejaran vivo, jamás reconocería que ya entonces te deseaba.

Harry, mucho más calmado, se acomodó en el regazo de su amante, sintiéndose deliciosamente reconfortado cuando éste empezó a jugar con su cabello rebelde.

―¿Sabes por qué explotó la poción?

―La madreselva en polvo estaba caducada.

―Pero ¿por qué has hecho la poción aquí y no en casa?

Snape se removió incómodo.

―Era una sorpresa. Por tu cumpleaños.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿Estabas haciendo una poción para mí?

―Sí ―El hombre miró al suelo, muy serio.

―¿La poción para el embarazo masculino?

―Sí.

―Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo? ―Harry notó que la emoción que lo embargaba estaba a punto de hacerle llorar.

―Sí ―Severus lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

Snape sonrió de nuevo, con una expresión de inmensa satisfacción.

―Sí. Se te ha escapado entre gemido y gemido.

FIN********HP/SS************HP/SS*************HP/S S*********


End file.
